epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheEyeOfAllEyes/Rap Battles List
This is something that MSV has done a long time ago, and it's time I take this over for him, since no one else has volunteered to do this. I have known over 100 users and non-users in this wiki, so there will be alot of rival battles. These battles will have active users, inactive users, most known WC's, blocked users, and non-users (including characters who are in the same TV shows who will have rap battle royales). For Season 1, 5 rappers is the limit for each rap battle, no more than 5 rappers in one rap battle is allowed. For Season 2, more than 5 rappers are allowed, 5 parties is the limit, and there can be any number of rappers in the same side. For Season 3, parties of 7, 9, or 11 are allowed. As you may notice, I'm making most of these rap battles really lengthy like NightHawk/NightFalcon and Luigi Guy/WonderPikachu's rap battles against eachother, Basalt and Shaun's 2nd battle, ResonX's rap battles, and even ERBOH's Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates. Official Rap Battles Season 1 Battle 1: TheEyeOfAllEyes vs 723tbone Battle 2: Stupid Suggestor vs Stupid Spammer Battle 3: AHvRL Spammer vs MHvWW Spammer Battle 4: Penis crusher 9000 BITCH vs Vagincrusher8000 Battle 5: Bubbyaustin vs Jordanrising11 Battle 6: PurpleManatee29 vs PurpleMania Battle 7: LeonardoMireles vs Ququ16 Battle 8: Four4 vs Negative Four (to be completed) Battle 9: ??? Battle 10: ??? Battle 11: ??? Final Battle: Hoagy vs Intrudgero98 vs Ynkrdlevin17 vs TheSteelerNation2 vs Phineas Flynn29789 (coming soon) Season 2 Battle 13: NightHawk9001/NightFalcon9004 vs Tesla Man (coming soon) Battle 14: TheEyeOfAllEyes vs 723tbone 2 (coming soon) Battle 15: ??? Battle 16: ??? Battle 17: ??? Battle 18: ??? Battle 19: ??? Battle 20: ??? Battle 21: ??? Battle 22: ??? Battle 23: ??? Final Battle: ??? Official Non-user Rap Battle Royales Happy Wheels Battle Royale Rap Battles put on hold Jayhawks4ever/Chespin the Great/LamboVeneno/ATinyFloatingWhale vs JosephHawk vs Jayrocks3801 vs Gabrielisthegreat2 vs Sceptileisgreat14 BackToTheFuturama86 vs J1coupe Captain Coder vs 69.248.254.45/Captain Warrior Super mysterious/S0UND3FX69 vs Meatholl and two rappers of choice On hold for Season 2 None yet Cancelled Rap Battles until further notice Laboratory Tuxedo/CrimsonLabTuxV2/CrimsonTuxedo24/Laboratory Tuxedo 500098 vs LakuitaBro01/Arthosus210/Panchamp98/LichKang feat. Lego Leader/SamisFusion, Doom-Girl, and NoahDrumz Normal Rap Battles (unofficial) Bluesocks vs TheEpicLLOYD ClarinetGurl vs Accordion Chick (aka Miss 27) Maimonides vs Ximena 13 Scrav vs Scrawland Scribblescratch V0DeusEstDominiMei vs Patts9009 HippieRat vs Teddyfail DamasterW vs MultiSuperVids BBGUNSTUDIOS vs Noremac1500 Rapbattlefanatic vs IsaacNewton98 Bentheboy13 vs Bantha117 KuraiTheClone vs John Antoinette Jones-Juin vs AnimateYttrium Stofferex vs ShoopDaKev Rockerdude22 vs Cakedude222 MonkeyInATank vs Richard10 SamMan vs Rileyjohn12 Poptropica411 vs Left4speed JPhil2.0 vs Lucidus Star Brony459 vs Drwhovian907 GreenToxic vs BlackAvengerRS Doctor Box vs TheBoxWithBoxesInside Joeaikman vs Joshuakrasinski Karichanx102 vs Poskitch Other Rap Battles (unofficial) WoodenHornets and Justinbuckner98 vs JacobSZ and BasaltWolfED145RS TurboFrog vs Luck Lupin teaturing Twilightlicious as third party rapper Form-changing Rap Battles (unofficial) DexterMaximus/Corporal Genesis DXTR vs Lasse200 Rebekah Mikaelson 228/Rebekah Mikaelson 143/Tysons Girl143 vs Clara Oswin Oswald/CJMaster/Clara James vs Nikki Lee/Nikki Lee 1998/Nikki Lee 1999 Luigi Guy/WonderPikachu12 vs CapcomGuy vs The Bespectacled Guy ZdawgFire vs Firebrand794/ParoCheese/Firebrand795 featuring FlareBlitz47, MetalFire, and ParoThese/VICIOUS WHITE KID/Alex the $wag Master/The Parofessor CreativeUsernames/SierraStalker vs ForeverTrombone Evol Love/Dev Love vs MabelPinkiePieStyle/XxSolarEclipsexX Tkwarrior/TKandMit vs YouTubeKorea vs Tkid115 Epic Frank/ClassicalExpendable/FranktheStoryteller vs ResonX/Moleman9000/ResonXYZ Rap Battle Royales (unofficial) Brony users vs Whovian users feat. Anti-Brony users (Not Whovian but will do anything to help the Whovians), Anti-Whovian users (Not Brony but will do anything to help the Bronies), and Brony-Whovian/Whovian-Brony users (To stop the conflict between Bronies and Whovians) AWC 1/TheGrinchinaPinch vs AWC one/Marshall Mathers III/TheMindOfMe/TheMindOfMeALT/Barack Hussein Obama II vs The AWC 1/TJBoyd vs EPICAWCOFHISTORY vs The Best Wikia Contributor vs Devilishmind934/Devilishmind of fun vs SliceTHEcake/SliceTHEcakeAltaccount vs George W. Bush the third vs RichardMilhousNixon Mr. Battle Royale: MrSanttu99 vs MrShiftizzle vs MrPatrickRuler vs MrMissingLinkMovieMakerFTW vs Mrpietcaptain Awesome Battle Royale: Zawesome vs Awesomesix vs AwesomeGamer vs Flippinawesome vs MrAwesome300 ClassicalExpendable's (Insert letter here)achowman Sockpuppet Battle Royale: Nachowman vs Lachowman vs Qachowman vs Eachowman vs Tachowman vs Rachowman vs Yachowman vs Uachowman vs Oachowman vs Kachowman vs Nachowmanisback (the future version of Nachowman) ClassicalExpenbable's CE Sockpuppet Battle Royale: Carl Edwards vs Clint Eastwoodinator vs Crush the Ether vs Mr Combat Evolved vs Crime Eater vs Mr Contact Error vs Epic Chad vs Clable Expendassical vs Classical_Expendable ClassicalExpendable's Devil Sockpuppet Battle Royale: DevilishmindIV vs DevilishmindV vs Not Devil vs Satanism666 vs Satangel:G ClassicaExpendable's Obvious CE Sockpuppet Battle Royale: Dudesnoban/Dudesnoban2 vs Henk Moer/Henk Moer is back/Henk Moer is back again vs Oke guy vs Randy Savage Maniac vs Προμηθεύς TJBoyd's Wrath Sockpuppet Battle Royale: WrathBeing037 vs WrathBeing038 vs WrathBeing039 vs WrathBeing040 vs WrathBeing041 vs WrathBeing045 vs Wrath The King Troll vs The Warlockster vs Remodeling Rump vs Justin Bieberlaku vs The Warning Conductor Sockpuppet Battle Royale: Sir Lowham Hatt vs Diesel10000 vs Wahcowman vs Rappin Hood vs Mr.Conductor (the original version of Mr.Conductor) Devil Sockpuppet Battle Royale: Shadow-Lerooyinator vs Devilishmind II vs Devilishmind III vs The Shadow Warrior of Destruction vs Captain Coolface vs Deathination vs Lerooyinator DC and Marvel ERB User Battle Royale: Batman's Wikia Account vs TheDarkKnight1217 vs BruceWayneDarkKnight vs ClarkKentManOfSteel vs TheAquaman vs CreepingCats vs Joke'sOnYou and BaneTheReckoning vs Deadpool's Wikia Account! vs ThorofAsgard, BruceBannerPh.D, and TonyStarkOfficial Non-Battle Raps (unofficial) IGLYMCLXXRZKIMENCTVOJOSQIZBCBNOVSNRQQIQHBUYGENATZS (actual user)(Iggly Genatz would be preferable to call him by.) Non-user Related Rap Battle Royales (unofficial) MLP Battle Royale: Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie) vs Nightmare Moon feat. 3rd-11th party rappers Trixie, Diamond Dogs (Rover, Spot, and Fido), Discord, Flim-Flam Brothers vs Teen Dragons vs Queen Chrysalis and the Changelings, King Sombra, Sunset Shimmer, and Tirek Bionicle Battle Royale: Piraka (Zaktan, Reidak, Vezok, Avak, Hakann, and Thok) vs Barraki (Pridak, Kalmah, Carapar, Takadox, Ehlek, and Mantax) vs Makuta (Teridax, Icarax, Antroz, Mutran, Vamprah, Chirox, Krika, Bitil, and Gorast) vs Skrall (Tuma, Stronius, Branar and other Skrall) and Atakus vs Toa Nuva (Tahu, Gali, Onua, Lewa, Kopaka, Pohatu, and Takanuva) and Mata Nui Adventure Time Battle Royale: Ice King vs Magic Man vs Ash vs Door Lord vs The Lemongrabs and the Lemon Children vs Hunson Abadeer vs Flame King and Don Jon vs The Lich vs Finn and Jake Adventure Time Princess Battle Royale: Lumpy Space Princess vs Princess Bubblegum vs Slime Princess vs Hot Dog Princess vs Raggedy Princess vs Breakfast Princess vs Princess Princess Princess vs Muscle Princess vs Flame Princess Bikini Bottom Battle Royale: Eugene Krabs vs Sheldon Plankton vs Karen vs Squidward Tentacles vs Sandy Cheeks vs Patrick Star vs Spongebob Squarepants vs The Flying Dutchman vs King Neptune Proxy Battle Royale: Observer vs Firebrand vs DeadHead vs Cursor vs Swain vs Persolus vs Mr. Scars vs Chaser vs Charlie Matheson Jr. vs Vince Wilson vs Slender Man PPG Battle Royale: The Powerpuff Girls vs the Amoeba Boys feat. 3rd-5th party Rappers: the Gangreen Gang, the Smiths, and the Beat-Alls and the Rowdyruff Boys KP Villain Battle Royale: Dr. Drakken vs Professor Dementor and his henchmen vs Bebe Robots vs Electronigue vs Camille Leon and the Fashionistas vs Jackie Oakes vs Warhok and Warmonga Feat. Villains who teamed up with Drakken and eachother: Shego, Monkey Fist, Duff Killigan, Motor Ed, Senor Senior Senior, Senor Senior Junior, DNAmy, and Synthodrone 901 Eds' Battle Royale: Eddy vs DD vs Ed vs Sara and Jimmy vs Rolf, Kevin, and Nazz vs Johnny and Plank vs The Kanker sisters LotHT Battle Royale: Silver Snakes vs Purple Parrots vs Orange Iguanas vs Green Monkeys vs Blue Barracudas vs Red Jaguars vs Temple Guards Regular Battle Royale: Mordecai vs Rigby vs Muscle Man and High Five Ghost vs Benson vs Pops and Mr. Malleard Users not in any rap battles Loygansono55 Wachowman AnimaShaun RespectthePixel35/RespectthePixel35.1/RespectThePixel Jay Jaden James Johnson Alexander Jones/Cool Rap Battles of Power GravityMan AlphaPhilippines Dragonsblood23 Kevin08015 Danilius TheEpicDestroyer Swordzmanp236 Cacola Utter noob/Goddess of Despair Windindi Mad Russell StWeavile6 Minipop56 PredatorFan/PredatorFan2 Skylar130 Jella141 Jinx666 Banck TrevorOntario719 Fegelein99 Killerface45 GlambertGirl84 Ccarbe6062 Cpl.Bohater Epicnail StuntHead PolarBore Fried Egg Nog freddiemurcury01 Tigerisnormal Rarity7Best Thegizmogremlins OfficialSantaChrist Jorge Whore Hay DudeWithASuit SPARTAN 119 ProbablyNoah Maker Studios Employee BreadShark Goku and Superman StarWars501stlegion/Khyber the Huntsman ClassicalExpendable (Epic Frank) 109.77.78.106 (the Richard Nixon vs Bill Clinton Spammer) The Wiki Troll/The Wikia Troll Non-users not in any rap battles Daniel (one of Shaun's Friends) Rachel (Eyes' Alternate Version) Eyes' Mother's Sister's Husband's Cousin's Sister/Pixel's Girlfriend Category:Blog posts